dbxv2fandomcom-20200213-history
Goku
Goku is the main character of Dragon Ball and a playable character and a mentor in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. In Game Data Goku has a record high number of presets available, standing at 19 for his main slot including slot for customisable mentor, as well as seperate slots for his Super Saiyan God form and 4 additional presets in his Super Saiyan Blue Form, brining the total amount of presets to 24. Goku's charged Ki Blast type is Power. Since SSG and SSGSS Goku have the same combos as regular Goku, they are covered in this article alongside him. The following customization is available for customisable preset: Mentor Following the defeat of Final Form Mira in story, Goku becomes available as a mentor. He can be found in the Bamboo Forest District nearby recreation of his old house. As a mentor, he will teach you four skills, three supers and an ultimate: #Spirit Bomb #Instant Transmission #x10 Kamehameha #Super Kamehameha Combos *Light String (9L): After a series of punches and kicks, launches opponent upwards strikes them down with a sledgehammer hit. The sledgehammer likely causes a hard knockdown, but due to the combo typically launcher opponent too far upwards, it will not function. *Heavy String (5H): Following the first punch, a series of kicks that end in a knockdown. Third hit is multikicks, and hits five times. *Alternating String (HLHLH): Fourth hit is a long knockback, fifth hit slams opponent back down. *LHH: Following the light attack or attacks, Goku does a spin kick, and then a punch that causes a knockback. *5L3H: After the light attacks, launches the oppnent away, then teleports in front of their path to deliver a further combo, ending with the same punch as LHH. If the first hit after the launcher is replaced with a light attack, Goku will instead do the sledgehammer ending from the light string that can cause a hard knockdown. *Grab: Goku grabs his opponent by the legs and spins them around for a while before throwing them away horizontally. Usage Tips Goku is a pretty simple but versatile character with most of the tools everyone would want, a teleport combo, a decently fast knockdown combo for easy ground infinites, and a hard knockdown. His backhit although not very fast, lasts a long time and has a very wide hitbox, making it difficult to avoid. Goku's mentor preset in particular has a pretty large selection of moves, being able to use lots of different Ki Blast and Strike moves, although that is mostly in the Supers, as Dragon Fist is his only true strike Ultimate, but regardless it is a very strong one. His other slots are not to be underestimated either, as SSGSS Goku has a ton of stamina, as well as having access to SSB Kaioken, giving him absolutely insane damage. Goku also has another unique ability, he is the only character in the game that is able to actually combo into Super Spirit Bomb, since his heavy break cancels into it and other ultimates almost instantenously. No other character in game is able to use Super Spirit Bomb without the opponent being able to avoid it. Trivia *Goku has the highest amount of his own Ultimate Attacks: Super Kamehameha (first used by him), x4 Kaioken Kamehameha, x20 Kaioken Kamehameha, Warp Kamehameha, Super Spirit Bomb and Dragon Fist Category:Characters